gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Inspiraciones de Grand Theft Auto
Las parodias a la vida real son burlas o sátiras referentes a personajes reales como políticos, criminales, actores o cantantes famosos, músicos, coches, ciudades, zonas, monumentos, bandas criminales, etc., las cuales siempre existen en el denominado universo Rockstar. Personajes Grand Theft Auto III * Salvatore Leone, en Vito Corleone. * Toni Cipriani, en Michael Corleone (físico) y un poco de Sonny Corleone. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Tommy Vercetti, en Tony Montana. * Ken Rosenberg, en David Kleinfeld. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Sweet, en Ice Cube. * Ryder, en Eazy-E. * CJ. en Dr. Dre Grand Theft Auto IV * Niko Bellic, en Sasha (personaje de la película Tras la línea enemiga). Argumentos Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Tommy Vercetti es una parodia de Tony Montana (interpretado por el actor Al Pacino en la película Scarface): Vercetti es un hombre muy impulsivo y con mucho carácter (al igual que Montana) Además ambos rigen la ciudad de Vice City (ciudad que parodia a Miami) y son los peces gordos de una banda criminal. Incluso prestando atención también se puede ver que visten igual, como camisa hawaiana, informal marrón con vaqueros, y sus trajes de etiqueta no dejan mucho que desear. Aparte los dos tienen un dominio excelente de las armas y poseen el Club Malibú (Club Babilon). Sus mansiones tienen una gran semejanza y ambos tienen antecedentes penales. También tiene semejanzas con Carlito Brigante (Al Pacino también) de Atrapado Por Su Pasado, ambos son Narcotraficantes, poseen la mejor discoteca de la ciudad y tienen mucha practica a la hora de salir de situaciones comprometidas, además, ambos acababan salir de la cárcel al empezar la historia. Lance Vance es una parodia a Manny Rivera, el mejor amigo de Tony montana, aunque no se parezcan en el color de la piel, es el que recibe trabajos con Tony para Frank Lopez parodia de Ricardo Díaz, además usan trajes iguales y también matan los Dos a Díaz solamente que Manny no traiciona a Tony, Tony lo traiciona a él. Aunque tambien tiene mucho parecido a Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs uno de los protagonistas de Miami Vice, ambos son los acompañantes de sus amigos, tal como Rico siempre acompaña a James como Lance a Tommy, sus trajes son semejantes, los 2 son de raza negra, tambien se nota mucho su historia, ya que Rico llega a Miami buscando al asesino de su hermano, al igual que Lance con Vic, ademas James en algunas ocasiones salva a Rico como Tommy a Lance, ademas de que el actor que interpreta a rico (Philip Michael Thomas) tambien hace la voz de Lance Vance, por esa razon Rockstar quizo que el doblara a Lance. Es una parodia de "Frank Lopez" de Scarface, ya que ambos son jefe del protagonista, son asesinados por este mismo y el cual se apodera de su casa y de sus negocios respectivamente a cada historia. También son los peces gordos más importantes de Vice City o (Miami) según cada personaje. Ademas, se asemeja a Nacho Contreras, tambien de Scarface, en lo que se refiere al parecido. Sonny Forelli es una parodia de Alejandro Sosa (Scarface): los rasgos físicos y faciales son muy parecidos, y ambos son los 'malos' que se encargan de quitarle al 'bueno' todo el poder que tiene sobre la ciudad (a pesar de que Sonny no lo consigue y Sosa sí). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Diego y Armando Mendez son una parodia de los hermanos Díaz de Scarface: Son hermanos muy problemáticos de las islas de Miami (Vice City). Controlan la mayor parte de Vice City y estos matan al personaje más querido del protagonista (en el caso de Victor: su novia Louise Cassidy o de la madre de Tony) Además los 4 mueren por los protagonistas guiados por una furia y venganza inimaginable. Sus nombres son una clara parodia al ex-futbolista y director técnico argentino Diego Armando Maradona. Ciudades Liberty City Es una clara referencia a la ciudad de New York. En su última edición, la de Grand Theft Auto IV, tiene muchas similitudes a esta. Un ejemplo claro es la Estatua de la Felicidad o Estatua de la Libertad, o Belleville Park que sería una parodia del Central Park. (En GTA IV la parodia de Central Park es Middle Park) En Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, LC posee tres distritos que se asemejan a los de la ciudad de NY: Portland (Brooklyn), Staunton Island (Manhattan) y Shoreside Vale (Nueva Jersey y una parte de Queens). Una referencia en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony seria que en el Reporte Especial de Weazel News en las letras de abajo se ve que dice Argentina not criying, just chopping some onions. *'Broker' Es una parodia de Brooklyn. *'Dukes' Es una parodia de Queens *'Bohan' Es una parodia de Bronx *'Algonquin' Es una parodia de Manhattan. *'Alderney' Es una parodia de New Jersey *'Estatua de la Felicidad' Es la parodia de la "Estatua de la Libertad" neoyorquina. La única diferencia existente con la real, es que la cara de la escultura en 3D es idéntica a la de Hillary Clinton, esposa del famoso ex-presidente estadounidense, Bill Clinton. Además, la Estatua de LC sostiene un vaso de café en su parte más alta, y la de NY sostiene una antorcha. Vice City Es una parodia de la ciudad de Miami. Tiene muchas playas y el crimen organizado se apodera de esa ciudad, como en la década de los 80´ como en la vida real. *'Vice City Beach' Es una parodia de las playas de Miami beach. *'Vice City Mainland' Es donde se encuentran los lugares de interés de Miami como el centro de la ciudad o Little Havana *'Starfish Island' Es la zona rica de Miami, Shady Grove *'Club Malibú' Es una parodia del "Club Babilon" de Scarface. Tambien se parece al club El Paraíso de Atrapado por su Pasado(Carlito's Way). San Andreas Tiene diversas parodias como California por ver que tiene las ciudades de San Fierro y Los Santos (San Francisco y Los Angeles). También es una parodia de Nevada por que lleva la ciudad de Las Venturas (Las Vegas) En Grand Theft Auto era la parodia de San Francisco. *'Las Venturas' Es una parodia de Las Vegas: cuyo lugar podemos ver varios casinos y prostitutas, además de que es una ciudad rica y poderosa. Está rodeada por el Desierto de San Andreas (Mojave). Podemos ver la gente disfrazada de Elvis como en Las Vegas de verdad y sus carteles de bienvenida son muy parecidos. *'Los Santos' Es una parodia de Los Angeles: Lo podemos notar por su cambio de nombre que pasa de Angeles a Santos. Vinewood está basado en Hollywood por su paseo de la fama de Hollywood y porque allí podemos encontrar varios cines y cosas relacionadas con la televisión. El panorama y el clima es el mismo al igual que las bandas que también están basada y en las misiones cuando CJ regresa a Los Santos y encuentra una ola criminal hace referencia a la ola de crímenes en Los Angeles que allí hubo cierto año. *'San Fierro' Está basado en San Francisco aunque en GTA San Andreas estaba basado en san francisco y no San Fierro aunque posiblemente fuera que de San Andreas solo se pudiera ir a San Fierro. *'Gant Bridge' El puente colgante de San Fierro está basado en el puente colgante de San Francisco el "Golden Gate". *'Desierto de San Andreas' Es una parodia del desierto de Mojave que une San Francisco con Las Vegas o en este caso San Fierro y Las Venturas. Bandas Familia Leone La familia Leone es una parodia de la familia Corleone de la película El Padrino como el traje, el don o el nombre. Organización criminal Vercetti Está basada en la banda de Tony Montana de la pelicula Scarface. Familia Forelli En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, está basada en el cartel de Alejandro Sosa, de Scarface, mientras que en GTA III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories está basada en la familias Tattaglia, los enemigos de los Corleone (Leone) Ballas Es una parodia de los Bloods, una banda urbana de Los Ángeles. Uno de sus miembros es una parodia a Tupac Shakur, no olvidemos que Tupac también era un Blood. Grove Street Families Están basados en los Crips aunque en un artwork se veía a Ryder haciendo el signo de los Lantin King. Otra referencia, es que algunos OGs como Sweet y Ryder, parodían a otros OGs, cantantes de Gángsta Rap (en el caso de Sweet es Ice Cube, y en el de Ryder es Eazy-E). Además, hay un miembro que está basado en el personaje de O-Dog de la película Meance II Society. Ángeles Vengadores Están basados en una banda urbana que defendía el crimen de Nueva York. Familia Gambetti Esta familia de la Mafia está basada en la familia Gambino de Nueva York. Familia Lupisella Esta familia de la Mafia está basada en la familia Luchesse de Nueva York. Familia Pavano Esta familia de la Mafia está basada en la familia Bonanno de Nueva York, aunque tiene rasgos de la Camorra napolitana al ser la única familia con una mujer haciendo de jefa. Las Cinco Familias de Nueva York no han tenido nunca a una mujer dirigiendo una organización. Familia Messina Esta familia de la Mafia está basada en la familia Genovese de Nueva York. Familia Ancelotti Esta familia de la Mafia está basada en la familia Colombo de Nueva York. Lugares de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Golden Gate Puente que une SF (San Fierro) con los alrededores de Tierra Robada. Bay Bridge Puente que une Downtown, San fierro con Tierra Robada, Las Venturas. Sherman Dam Es la represa más grande de EEUU, se llama Hoover Dam, está cerca de LV (Las Venturas). Allí CJ realiza la misión Damn and Blast!. Cooper Mine Algunos creen que se trata a una réplica de la mina más grande del mundo, Chuquicamata, ubicado en el desierto de Atacama, en Chile, o de otro que está ubicado en el estado de Nevada, Estados Unidos de América. Café "Hard Rock" Ubicado en "Las Venturas", este Café ya aparecía en el juego Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, este Café en la vida real, está ubicado en Las Vegas. "Vinewood" El letrero "Vinewood" está copiado de Hollywood ubicado en los Ángeles, EEUU. El Edificio mas grande de los Santos Es una réplica del edificio más grande de Los Ángeles , el U.S. Bank Tower. Caligula's Palace Es una réplica del hotel Ceasar's Palace ubicado en Las Vegas, Nevada. Lacoste Es una réplica al Lacoste de ropa informal en 3D, se encuentra en San Fierro, en la vida real Florida, EE.UU. y S.C. De Bariloche, Argentina. Área 69 Es una zona militar ubicada en medio del Desierto en Bone County, a la cual no se le tiene o no hay libre acceso o paso libre. Está basada en el Área 51. The Four Dragon's Casino Es una réplica del hotel Imperial Palace ubicado en Las Vegas, Nevada. Cartel de bienvenida a Las Venturas Este cartel está copiado del cartel que está en una de las entradas a Las Vegas. Otros Sprunk Es una parodia de la Sprite. ECola Posiblemente una parodia a la Coca-Cola. SPANK Es parodia de la cocaína. Existe una bebida alcohólica que se observa en los bares de San Andreas donde hace referencias al whisky Jack Daniels. Sunshine Shine Grupo de pop ficticio donde se escucha en Lips 106 o se puede ver un cartel publicitario. Es parodia a Backstreet Boys. Grotti Es parodia a Ferrari. Mall Munchers Película de la saga que parodia al el film de zombies "El Amanecer de los Muertos" debido a su trama (Supervivientes de una pandemia de muertos vivientes atrapados en un centro comercial). Head Radio Su nombre de la radio en GTA:3 y LCS, es parodia al grupo musical reinounidense "RadioHead". Ranch Es parodia a Levi's. Heat Posible parodia a Adidas. Fruit Es parodia a Apple. Love Fist Es parodia a Led Zepellin o Rolling Stones. Panoramic Es parodia a Panasonic. Going Es parodia a Shell. Xoomer Es parodia a YPF. Weazel Es parodia a Warner Bros o FOX. Boy Sanchez Parodia a Roger Sanchez. Rudy La Fontaine Parodia al fallecido "James Brown". Jerry Martínez Parodiando a Ricky Martin. MeTV Es parodia al famoso canal de television, MTV. Burger Shot Parodiando a Burger King. Cluckin' Bell Parodia tanto de las cadenas de restaurantes Taco Bell y KFC; Taco Bell por el nombre y el logotipo, y KFC por los productos que se venden el ellos. Jackin' Chan Es parodia al famoso actor Jackie Chan. Dragon Haul Z Parodiando a la famosa serie de anime Dragon Ball Z. Star Balls Demolition Parodia a la famosa Saga de peliculas, Star Wars (La guerra de las galaxias). Hotel V-Rock Parodiando al hotel Hard Rock en Las Vegas, EE.UU. Crowfest '98 Parodia al famoso recital de Rock 'n' Roll y Heavy Metal, Ozzfest 1998. Heartland Values with Nurse Bob Parodiando a Dr Phill Show. Eyefind.info Parodiando a Favstar o MySpace. Otros juegos [[Cottonmouth|'Cottonmouth']] Es la ciudad donde ocurren los hechos de Manhunt 2. Carcer City Es la ciudad donde se desarrollan los hechos de Manhunt, es una parodia de Detroit. Bullworth Pueblecillo urbano donde se desarrollan los hechos de Bully/Canis Canem Edit. Es una parodia de Ithaca un pueblecito de Nueva York. Gremlins & Grutas Es un juego de rol y de mesa que suelen jugar los empollones de Canis Canem Edit, también debemos ir recogiendo por la ciudad los 40 cromos de este juego y serás bonificado con un traje de amo de la gruta. Este juego es una parodia de Dragones y Mazmorras. Categoría:Saga Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories